


Vying for Affection

by Libitina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cookies, F/F, forgotten childhood, importance of handwriting, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison remembers Cora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vying for Affection

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: [teen wolf; allison/cora, i miss her just as much as you](http://ivoryandgold.livejournal.com/50034.html?thread=1192562#t1192562)

Allison remembers Cora.

She remembers sitting up by the kitchen counter with her mother's fresh baked cookies from the oven, giggling with her best friend from school.

It's only in retrospect that she remembers her mother talking about philosophical debates between original sin or children being blessed tabulae rasa. Really, she'd thought all those talks about blank slates were to remind them to practice their letters.

Allison had the prettier handwriting, but broad loopy curves. Cora had angular and spiky script, but her spelling was better. She remembers that her mother would give an extra cookie to the person who spelled more words correctly, and she'd hated it when she lost.

She remembers how proud her mother had been the one time Allison had pinned Cora down to wrestle her prized cookie away from her. And she remembers how she'd kissed Cora to apologize after. And then had regretted it after Cora whispered back, "I think your mom likes me better."


End file.
